


Soft Detonation

by Megeara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, F/M, Firsts, Fluff, I had a fun time writing this, Light-Hearted, Mako is totally soft on the inside and you can't convince me otherwise, Meihem - Freeform, Mute Mako, My first attempt of this pair, Sign Language, Writing Australians is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megeara/pseuds/Megeara
Summary: Looking back Mako Rutledge couldn’t pinpoint the moment their life with Jamison Fawkes started to fall in place. Maybe, just maybe, it started like this.Snippets of how Junkrat and Mei got closer through the eyes of one Mako Rutledge.





	Soft Detonation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhirlyBird on FR](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WhirlyBird+on+FR).



Looking back Mako Rutledge couldn’t pinpoint the moment their life with Jamison Fawkes started to fall in place. Maybe, just maybe, it started like this.

“Roadie!” Jamison shouted affectionately as he jumped on his back. Mako instinctively grabbed the thin man’s legs to support him. “Mate, buddy, guess what happened.”

Mako grunted gruffly behind the mask, tilting his head as he continued his way to the communal room. Jamie moaned and rolled his eyes.

“Nooo, I didn’t blow up nothin’ this time, I know I know, don’t havta look so surprised. No, listen, did you know that there’s an actual lab here on base?” Mako didn’t have to look back to know that Jamie’s eyes sparkled with excitement, a huge grin stretching his thin lips. He grunted again, nodding.

“And ya didn’t tell me? That’s low, ya know I wanted to get me hands on some quality gears for some time.” He lowered his voice just a tad. “There’s this lil’ lady usually workin’ there. Hei? Ming? Something like that. “Roadhog huffed and carefully took his right hand away to sign and Jamie slapped his hand on his bicep.” That’s it, Miss Mei. Ya think she would allow me to work beside her on my own?”

Mako almost dropped his friend to the ground, but instead managed to slip him to the nearest couch. He signed with deliberately slow hands. Jamie scoffed.

“Why would I? No, you’re right, I could probably just sneak inside, but come on, have ya seen the lady? She’d probably freeze me balls off in fright then apologize to no end.” He turned his face away, and Mako almost lifted an eyebrow at the slight pink tinge crawling up Jamie’s neck. Almost.  
Instead he turned around to prepare the cookies he wanted to bake. His hands felt itchy after days of doing nothing. He absent-mindedly motioned with his hands, and Jamie immediately appeared next to him.

“Ya cookin’? Can you make some with the shape of a smiling bomb? Those are my favouri… Oh, oooh, Roadie, mate! “Jamie slapped his prostatic hand on his temple, and winced slightly. “Ya just gave me a brilliant idea, brilliant indeed, no, no explosives this time.” He looked up with huge eyes at Mako. “Teach me how to cook!”

And this was only the beginning. After that Jamie ecstatically told him how Miss Mei actually liked the chocolate chip snowflake-shaped cookies.  
“Even the ones I burnt, can you believe it?”

And it went on…  
“She’s so amazing! Ha, get it, a-mei-zing?” Jamie snorted with laughter. “She’s so nice, and brainy. She can actually keep up with me, which even you can’t do, no offense, you know I love your meaningful silences.” He paused his rambling for a second to pat Mako’s back and beckon him to lean closer. “We are actually workin’ on a super secret project, so psst, don’t tell anyone. Imagine this…” he shook his hands with open palms. “Icicle bombs. Ain’t that the fanciest thing ya ever heard?”

And on…  
Mako lifted his eyes from the romance novel he was reading as Jamie slipped into their room unusually quiet. It was late at night, the base silent and dark. Under the synthetic light of a lamp Jamie’s cheeks looked like burning roses. His eyes shifted to Mako, a soft smile lifting the corner of his mouth.

“Ya shouldn’t havta stay up for me. Just had some thingies to do, people to see before shut-eye, ya know?”  
Mako didn’t, and signed just that. Jamie flopped down next to him on his bed like a star-fish. He endured a few seconds of silence, as Mako settled beside him on the other bed and turned the lamp of. There were just their breathing, the clinking sounds of Jamie unlatching his prosthetics, and the clicking of his teeth as he opened and closed his mouth. 

“I carried Miss Mei to her room,” he finally stammered. Mako turned his head towards his pal, grunting softly with acknowledgment. “It’s nothin’ to break my head over; she was faceplanting the keyboard, ‘s not like I could just leave ‘er behind. I wasn’t worried, na-ah, but she woulda gotten her neck in a twist, and you know it ain’t a good feelin’. Yeah…”

Until it started to escalate quickly.  
“She hugged me,” Jamie said distractedly as he was fiddling with a gear. “I almost bailed out then and there. Where do people put their hands anyway?... It felt really nice though.”

“She kissed me on me cheek,” he poked his face, indicating the place. He had a dreamy look in his eyes, and Mako smiled behind his mask as he knitted an atrocious pink sock. “I took it like a man.”

“Miss Mei has seen some bad things,” he mentioned offhandedly at one of their cooking lessons. His hands kneaded the dough fervently. “She understands when I hide an’ cover my ears when it’s lightnin’ ousside. She says that she can’t be in, ah, confined spaces fer longer periods. It makes her anxious,” he let out a small, unhappy laugh. “Seems like one don’t havta lose an arm to get a lil’ twisted.”

“She wants to hold hands, Roadie. I… I can’t just do that, what does this even mean?” Jamie swung his legs from the edge of the building. “I don’t understand women,” he murmured, and Mako gently nudged him in the side, at which he waved his hands. “Yeah, yeah, sorry, didn’t mean non o’ that.”

Mako grunted and signed a simple question. Jamie sputtered.  
“Feelings? Are ya outta your damn mind? We are not… in that kinda relationship?” He became increasingly alarmed as the seconds ticked by and realisation set in. “Oh, blimey, ya are right. I done goofed it up.“ He dramatically flopped down. ”My heart betrayed me, I can’t believe that. Okay, yeah, damage control, I’m good at it.” He looked up at Mako with pleading, pained eyes. “Does that mean I havta shower each day?”

And now they are here, Jamie trying to wrestle himself into a suit, while Mako holds up a golden speckled bowtie. 

“How do these clothes not strangle regular blokes? It’s insane, mate, I can barely breath, and no, put that down, I said down, I won’t wear a tie of my own will, you can’t make me.” Finally his peg leg found the appropriate hole, and he shouted in triumphantly.  
He observed himself in the mirror, and tried not to look at Mako. He let out a frustrated sigh, then flapped a hand in his general direction.

“Damn your puppy eyes, man. Just… try not to choke me, I don’t wanna get blue in the head.” Mako instantly wrapped the tie around his neck, expertly tying it into a complicated knot. As he finished he gently patted Jamie’s shoulder blades. 

You look good, he signed. Everything will be alright.  
Tears sprung into Jamie’s eyes, and he wiped them down cursing the damn allergies. He gave Mako a smile which could outshine the Sun itself. “Thanks, bud. For bein’ here fer me.”

Yes, thought Mako as he watched his friend and Mei step out of base hand in hand, laughing at each other, a couple in love. Maybe their lives just needed a small scientist to finally get on the right track.

**Author's Note:**

> *in a quiet, echo-y voice from the trashcan* I'm aliiive. I hope ya'll enjoyed this little something. I had some real life stuff (finals, ughhh) preventing me from writing, so this was a nice finger-exercise to warm me up.
> 
> I had to actually use The Internet to look up Aussie phrases, just to be authentic, I mayheps overdone it a little. *shrugs*
> 
> Talk to me down the comments, on McHanzo discord (Starkanium #1181) or on tumblr (gameworm). <3


End file.
